


Eddie's last words. (Spoilers)

by BearBear427208



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear427208/pseuds/BearBear427208
Summary: This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm open to any criticism or suggestions.Everyone thinks that Eddie's last words where a joke. But Richie knows they wheren't.This is Richie post chapter two,  remembering something that happened during the events of It chapter one.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Eddie's last words. (Spoilers)

Richie couldn't stop thinking about Eddie's last words. Did he really remember everything in his last moments? Or was it a joke like everyone thought?

27 years earlier

"Do we really need a secret code Richie? I mean, can't we just talk when we're in private? This seems pretty impractical and like way too much work," Eddie complained. Flashes of moonlight creeped through the wooded ceiling of the clubhouse. The two boys did this often, dragging behind the group and staying out way later than Eddie's mom approved of, just to have moments like this. Just the two of them. 

"It's not exactly a secret code, more of... Like... So you know what I'm trying to say when I can't say it," Richie retorted. Even though they had the whole club house to themselves, they shared the hammock. It had become a kind of habit. 

"Okay, like what? Please enlighten me on one thing you can't say when we're in private like this," Eddie snapped back.

"That's not what I meant, dickwad. Just... Like... Okay, before we... You know... Realized each others feelings... I would say things in my brain that I knew I couldn't say out loud to you, so I said them through lame jokes," Richie explained.

"First of all, 'realized each others feelings'? Second, what exactly where you saying with the lame jokes?"

"Well, like, when I would make jokes about you being stupid, I really thought you where smart, and that even if you made a mistake, you would get there eventually," Richie blushed. He still wasn't quite used to being able to talk about his feelings, and it showed. 

"That's actually really sweet Rich," Eddie blushed back. Eddie resisted the urge to kiss him, and then he remembered that he doesn't have to resist, that he could kiss him, so he did. He sat up in the hammock and put on hand on the back of Richie's neck, pulling him closer. Their lips touched for only a few seconds, but it was enough to make Eddie reach for his inhaler. 

Even though they had been secretly dating for almost a month now, Richie's heart still quickened every time they kissed.

"You take my breath away, Ed's." He said, messing with Eddie perfectly styled brown hair. 

"Don't call me Ed's," he swatted his hand away, but he couldn't help but smile. 

"That's what I was trying to say when I made jokes about your inhaler. You take my breath away," Richie smirked at his cleverness.

"You shouldn't make jokes about that. I seriously have asthma. It's not funny," Eddie shot back.

"You make jokes about my glasses! I seriously have really bad eyesight. It's not funny," Richie replied and straightened his glasses on his face.

"Fine. Whatever. What else where you saying with your lame jokes, huh?" They where now both sitting up in the hammock, their legs intertwined and their noses almost touching. Eddie was trying to style Richie's mess of hair, combing his hand through the thick dark disaster, before giving up.

"When I made jokes about fucking your mom I really meant..."

Eddie's face turned completely red.

"Richie I swear, if you make a joke about wanting to fuck me I will-" 

"I love you," Richie said it so quiet, Eddie could barely hear him. Eddie's face turned from red to pink, and his eyes filled with happiness.

"I love you too, Rich," Eddie smiled. 

From then on, anytime they said "I fucked your mom", they both blushed a little afterwards. 

Richie knew what his last words meant. "I remember everything, and I love you."


End file.
